


Chilled

by Amanda908565



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Powers!Tsuna, Ken and Chikusa need love too, Little bit of angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tsuna will give them love, look at these cutie pies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/Amanda908565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna has powers that he had even before his "Dying Will" was awakened. He was shocked when fire came out of his fists, when he knew that he was able to control snow and ice. So when one day he accidentally slips up and his powers become known, he runs off to Kokuyo Land, wanting clear his mind. What he received was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. ChikusaxTsunaxKen. Warning!Crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna smiled lightly as flakes of white landed atop his hair, eyelashes, and hands. He loved the winter months and season, despite how barren the world could look during time. Why? The answer is simple: Tsuna can truly be himself. You see, our lovely protagonist can manipulate a certain kind of weather. Winter weather. Snow and ice. It’s sad, however, having to always wear gloves, constantly hide who and what he is. He didn’t exactly have control over them, his powers, you see, which can cause some...problems. Especially with Reborn constantly hounding him, chaos seeming to be the new norm, having crushes, and almost never having time to himself, he had no time to practice. The only liable time would have been while he was in the shower, and if he took too long in there, Reborn would give him hell. It doesn’t help when you accidentally created a mini snow storm in the bath tub. Or, you know, freeze the water in the pipes.

The boy giggled remembering a time when Reborn had trained him particularly harsh that day and Tsuna found enough control to turn Reborn’s steaming hot shower into a frozen wonderland. Freezing cold jets of what instantly killed whatever the hitman was moaning about in the shower. Instant boner killer! Said partially un-cursed hitman was a hypocrite. Turning into an adult just to relieve some “tension” was a sad excuse in Tsuna’s book. Then again, he’s one to talk. His mind wandered to two Kokuyo students...

“Gah! Stop thinking about it Tsuna!” The brunette scolded himself. 

A small blizzard was created by the boy who merrily laughed in glee. Freedom to do what he wanted and be who he was was fantastic. Swirls of snow blew around him, kissing his wind-bitten cheeks. His face, nose, and ears were red at the tips, but the young boy didn’t care in the slightest. 

“Oi! Dame-Tsuna!” A voice yelled out. Said boy jumped when he heard Reborn call out to him. His hands dropped to his sides immediately, hoping that it just looked like he was playing in the snow--not creating it. 

“Hiee! Reborn! Don’t do that!” Tsuna scolded, the hitman just sent a smirk his way, which was surprising considering that a baby shouldn’t be able to smirk that evilly. 

“What are you doing out here without proper clothes on?” He tsked. “No gloves, no hat, not even a winter coat. Do you want to get sick?” The baby asked. The 'and get taught by me for however long you stay home?' Went unsaid.

Small shoulders moved upwards in a shrugging manner. “The cold never bothered me,” he muttered lowly. He really hoped that Reborn didn’t see anything. He sighed internally, pulling out his mittens out from his back pocket and slipping them on. He was actually grateful when he had first received them during his battle with Mukuro. He had thought that he would have had to expose his powers, but then Leon had...given birth? To his mittens.

Tsuna gave up all logic and threw it out the window when he was six and when he had decided that he was going to create a frozen wonderland for his mother who had a fever that one hot summer day. That was the day that he, along with his mother, who at the time thought that the fever was giving her hallucinations, discovered the brunette’s powers. They kept it a secret from everyone, even Iemitsu had no clue. Nana didn’t want her child to be experimented on if the world found out. She bought her son his first pair of gloves as soon as the fever diminished. 

She warned the boy to not take his gloves off unless he was showering. He was to wear them even in his slumber until he had his curse-or gift, depending on how you looked at it-under control. Tsuna, scared and wanting to please his mother, complied without complaint. 

However, it’s time for Tsuna to return back to the present day, and ignoring Reborn has it’s consequences. Tsuna felt a hard kick to the back of his head, sending him flying forward into the hard, icy pavement. Tsuna flailed about, conjuring some fresh powdered snow to protect his already unattractive (or so he thought) face. 

“Reborn...” The boy growled under his breath. “Would you, perhaps, mind not kicking me in the back of my head, possibly giving me a concussion and falling into the cold snow?” 

The baby smirked, “I thought the cold didn’t bother you, Dame-Tsuna,” came the innocent reply. 

“Stupid baby hitman...using my own words against me,” Tsuna grumbled. 

“What was that?” Was the reply given, a green colored gun pointed at the boy’s cranium. 

Tsuna took this as his opportunity to run inside the house and not look back.

“Tsu-kun!” His mother called out. She knows that her son uses the weather to his advantage to practice whatever he could, but she also saw Reborn leave the house a few minutes earlier. Despite claims that she was oblivious and had no clue as to what was going on, she knew everything. Poor Iemitsu thinking that his dear wife was completely in the dark. Nono had had a long conversation with her regarding the mafia, and her son’s soon-to-be role in it. “Tsu-kun, is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, mama, everything is fine,” he responded quickly, taking off his shoes before trudging up the stairs to his room. The brunette plopped down face first into his pillow on the uncomfortable surface of his bed. “Ugh...” he groaned. He had spent too much time outside in just his oversized sweatshirt and maybe, just maybe, his teeth were chattering because he was cold, and not just anxiously awaiting a bitter retaliation from his hellish tutor. 

Instead of his tutor wreaking havoc on his eardrums, it was his two best friends and Guardians: Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were arguing about one thing or another before they realized that their boss hadn’t moved from his place on the bed since they entered. 

“Tsuna?”

“Tenth!”

He sighed, pasting a smile onto his face, which instantly relieved the pair. All Tsuna wanted to do was sleep. For some reason, he was exceptionally tired today. Probably due to overusing his powers. “Hey you guys,” he started but was interrupted by a yawn, “what’s going on?” 

“The baseball idiot wants to play in the snow.” 

“Gokudera is being mean and saying that it’s a stupid idea.” 

“So we decided to ask you!” They finished in unison, which led to Yamamoto laughing while the silver haired bomber glared at him. 

Tsuna contemplated his answer. If he was already tired from using magic, what harm would it be to practice some more? His face scrunched in contemplation. Going out again would require putting on more clothing than last time due to the fact that he would actually be in the snow. “Sure, that sounds like a great idea,” he hummed, pushing himself off of the bed. Wandering over to his small closet, he pulled out his orange jacket, pulling in on over his white and orange hoodie, grabbed his mittens, a scarf and a pair of earmuffs. He walked down the stairs after pushing past his two friends and began to pull on his snow boots. When he was done, his friends had yet to come down the stairs. He rolled his eyes, sighing. 

“If you two are done sucking face with each other, I’ll meet you outside,” he called out, soon his voice was followed by a thump, and Gokudera stumbling out of Tsuna’s room, face bright red. Yamamoto trailed after him, laughing lightly. 

Not soon enough was he back outside in the white powder. A smile graced the boy’s features. Slipping off his gloves, he picked up a fistful of snow, waving his other hand over it to form a snowflake. 

“Whoa! Tsuna how did you do that?” Yamamoto called out from behind Tsuna. The snowflake in the brunette’s hand was destroyed by the Decimo closing his fist at the sudden intrusion. 

“Yamamoto!” He cried. “I told you not to sneak up on me!” The ravenette just smiled, raising his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. 

“Aha, sorry, Tsuna, I forgot,” he amended. Tsuna sighed, unable to not forgive his happy-go-lucky friend. He nodded at the apology, it wasn’t that big of a deal. If anything, Tsuna could say that he just molded it with the sticky snow. 

Tsuna turned around for a second to brush the snow off his hands in order to put his gloves back on, only to be met with a faceful of snow as soon as he turns around. 

“Oops.” He heard a voice chuckle. 

“Hiee!” He shrieked when he felt the icy mix begin to slide down his front. “It’s war!” The brunette cried before sprinting off faster than Yamamoto had seen him run before without tripping and building up a small barrier of snow to hide behind. The baseball idol immediately dropped down, attempting to create his own barricade of snow, but for some odd reason, it kept crumbling! 

He looked over at Tsuna who was giggling to himself about one thing or another and already stocking up his armory of snowballs. Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Gokudera finally stalked out of the house, only to be hit in the face by a snowball by none other than Tsuna. However, by the time that he had wiped the snow off of his face, Tsuna was busying himself with working on his wall, innocently, while Yamamoto held snow in his right hand. He glanced between his hand and Gokudera, already opening his mouth to explain that it was Tsuna, and not him, but it was too late as Gokudera scooped up some snow of his own and pelted it at the raven haired teen. 

Gokudera had completely skipped the wall-building part of this snowball war, and immediately went on the offensive. Not to mention that he hadn’t aimed a single snowball in Tsuna’s direction. Tsuna was just laughing and when the Rain Guardian glared in his direction, Tsuna was howling with laughter, and during this fit, had lost concentration, allowing his friend to finally build his snow fort, and aim a few snowballs in his general direction. 

Little did the group of playing teens know, there was a certain hitman watching the events unfold. He saw his student create that snowflake, but at first he thought it was a mere trick his eyes were playing on him. Tsuna who had finally regained his focus, allowed the ravenette baseball star keep his poorly built snowfort. He went back to pelting his best friends with large snowballs that would fly through the air, then hit the target, preferably in the face according to our dear Tsuna. Then he heard it. 

A familiar whizzing of a bullet was slicing through the air, alerting Tsuna’s keen senses. Before the bullet could hit him, Tsuna’s instincts acted quickly and created a wall of ice thick enough to stop the bullet mid-way through. His friends stared, dumbfounded. Tsuna look horrified at what he had just done. He looked up to where the bullet had come from: his room. Reborn. He growled. Well, now that the cat’s out of the bag...he waved his hand, collapsing the ice wall. He began to walk, or more so run, away from his snow fort in the general direction of Kokuyo Land. He would spend the night there with Chrome. She would be happy to have him. She’s so lonely these days. 

“Tsuna! Wait up!”

“Tenth!”

“Oh, great,” the brunette muttered under his breath. With a flick of his wrist a blizzard wrapped around him, concealing him amidst the fluffy snow. He breathed in the cold air, the chill felt like home to him. Maybe that’s what he’ll do. He could build a home with his powers. It would beautiful and private and he could be himself. he wouldn’t have to deal with hellish tutors, or the mafia, or his friend’s ever so obvious relationship, or bullies. He would just be able to be. 

So he ran, and ran, and ran. He couldn’t exactly put a time on how long he ran for, but he put quite the distance between Namimori and himself. He knew he wasn’t a monster, but did anyone else believe that? He couldn’t be so sure. 

He was on the outskirts of Kokuyo, walking on the area a fence used to be from the looks of the imprints on the ground. Tsuna sighed. The notion of building a castle and hiding away in it was ridiculous; Reborn was find a way to burn it to the ground before he even had the chance to wave a white flag. The boy would just need some time to think, tomorrow he would return home and have to confront the world famous hitman. At least knowing the thought that Reborn couldn’t kill him gave him some reprieve from his inner worries. 

The young don wasn’t sure how he had come to end up in front of the run down building that housed the three homeless teens within its crumbling ruins. He thought for a moment before he called out into the dark interior. 

“Chrome?” Tsuna questioned, his voice a bit higher than normal level. No answer. Maybe she was out with Haru and Kyoko. “Hello?” He called out louder this time. “Anyone?” Maybe they were there but figured he was still looking for Chrome, or you know, purposely ignoring the small boy. Ouch. That sent a knife to his heart, well, two knives to be exact. “Chikusa? Ken?” He quieted, listening intently. That’s when he heard a grunt. He didn’t know if it was from one boy or the other, but he took it as a sign to continue to enter the building. 

Tsuna heard a growl coming from the dark, followed by light, but echoing footsteps. He looked up, eyes wide, only to come face to face with Ken, who at the moment was in his Cheetah Channel. Ken leaned in incredibly close to the Decimo’s face, inspecting, and sniffing, him as if he was some sort of fake sent to spy and wreck havoc. Once the blonde boy was satisfied, he grunted, alerting a nearby figure that it was safe to come out of the shadows. Chikusa stepped out, hesitating briefly before putting away his yo-yo’s. 

“What do you want, pyon?” Ken barked the question at him, yet he didn’t, and Tsuna couldn't quite understand how Ken could be in a feline channel, yet still bark orders and questions. 

“He’s probably here for the girl,” Chikusa answered quickly for the stunned boy. “You heard him call out to her first.” Tsuna thought he heard something akin to jealousy in the male’s voice, though it could just be the echoing halls of the rotting away structure. Chikusa didn’t seem to be one to express emotions. 

Ken growled at the statement, “did I ask you?” He spat in the taller boy’s direction, glaring. “He could be here for other reasons too, ya know.” The hopeful tone in his voice was quite obvious. 

The brunette let out a nervous laugh, “I was actually wondering if I could stay here for the night...” he trailed off, leaving his reason unknown to the pair of males. 

Ken sent Chikusa a smirk as to say ‘see? Told you,’ before letting a lopsided smile encompass his features. The boy with glasses looked up towards the soon-to-be-fading daylight, allowing the small and rare rays of light bounce off of them, concealing his eyes. Tsuna guessed that he would be rolling his eyes at the way his counterpart was acting. 

“Ignore Ken. He’s just excited. You can stay.” Chikusa replied an answer before Ken was able to stop drooling over the prospect of his crush staying the night with Chikusa and himself. The two Kokuyo students had both found out that they harbored feelings, not for just each other, but for the petite mafia boss as well. They wanted him as theirs. As much as Mukuro may want Tsuna, they were going to take what they wanted for once. Chikusa let a small smile grace his lips. “You can follow me while Ken stares off into space, and you can tell me as to why you’re here to begin with." Tsuna sighed, he expected that they would probably ask questions, but being misfits themselves, maybe they wouldn’t mind his powers. 

Ken chose that very moment to chime in, “Kaki-pi, it isn’t very nice to steal the pyon away,” he whined, jogging to catch up with the two. “I thought we understood the deal,” he bemoaned. 

“Deal?” Tsuna questioned nervously. 

“Nothing important,” he glared at Ken, “it’s too soon to see if it can happen in the first place.” That response didn’t exactly calm the young boy’s nerves, and he began to panic. Maybe he should just leave, come back when Chrome’s there, right? That way there are witnesses. Not only did he find himself mumbling and twiddling his thumbs in concern, but the other two did as well. They both stared in confusion, or well, Ken was confused and Chikusa just stared. 

“What’s wrong?” Ken taunted, “we don’t bite,” he purred. Literally. He actually purred. Tsuna had gained some relief from the reassurance, but Ken didn’t stop there, no, not at all. He, of course, had to take it one step farther. “Unless you want us to, of course,” he winked. The boy sputtered. 

Tsuna shrieked in fear, thinking that he was going to be eaten. Chikusa berated Ken, who ran ahead and began to sulk. The Decimo’s brain was fighting with itself. While his Hyper Intuition believed that no harm would come to him there, his self-preservation was screaming at him to get the hell out of there. He began to back away, noting that neither of the teens noticed, and when they did, he set up a wall of ice from floor to ceiling, creating a barrier between them. He took his finger and drew a small circle in the ice, concentrating on melting that one specific spot. He grinned widely to himself when he accomplished it and didn’t bring all of the ice down, melting it all away. 

Chikusa and Ken both stared in awe with wide eyes. The had never seen anything like what the boy had just done. “How?” Chikusa demanded an answer through the circle. Tsuna shrugged. 

“Just promise not to hurt me and I’ll remove the barrier and explain.”

“Hurt you?!” Ken yelled, “why the hell would we hurt you?” He continued, “we wouldn’t hurt you, we like you!” Ken blurted out before he could stop himself and Chikusa pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Tsuna brought down the wall of ice, “oh, I thought you guys hated me and were luring me to my untimely death,” he explained, not joking in the slightest. “It’s good to know you guys consider me a friend, though.” That’s our dear Tsuna, oblivious as ever. Before Ken could yell out, yet another statement that may make the brunette run away, Chikusa basically tackled the blonde onto the ground, effectively shutting him up with a hidden kiss, that, to Tsuna, just looks like Chikusa is hitting Ken into the ground. He decided not to mention it, as it seems that before he tried to make his exit, they already seemed to reach the living quarters, if you could call it that. 

A beaten up couch was in the middle of the room, a few plush chairs with the stuffing and foam pouring out were scattered across the place, and two beds were laid on the floor in the corners. He figured that someone must sleep on the couch. Ha. As if Ken would let Chikusa sleep anywhere else but with him and vice versa. Chikusa stood up, dusting himself off, leaving a dazed looking Ken on the ground. He cleared his throat before talking. “Explanation. Now.” He demanded, striding over to the brunette boy. 

“Well, I was born with it. It seems I can control winter elements like snow and ice and all of that stuff. This is the most control I’ve had over it in a while. Why else would I wear my gloves all the time? I don’t want to accidentally freeze anyone.”

“What about your fight with Mukuro-sama?” Ken inquired, pushing himself up into a sitting position on the floor. 

“Ah, I don’t really have an answer for that. I don’t know why I can do these things, but it makes me different than the rest, and I guess it leaves me lonely. Reborn tried to shoot me today, but instincts kicked in and, well, wall of ice.” He conjured up a small wall in demonstration. “It’s kinda suppose to be a secret. Mama didn’t want doctors to know and experiment on me.” All three of them shuddered at the thought; two of them having already have experienced the cruel prodding and poking and testing that scientist seem to have so much fun doing to children. Chikusa walked over to the boy who looked like he was going to cry at any moment and gave him a hug. It was awkward and stiff, but it was a hug nonetheless and Tsuna snuggled into the firm chest of the glasses wearing boy. The teen’s eyes widened. Oh no. He didn’t know what to do; he doesn’t comfort people, all he usually had to do with Ken was pet him. Would that work with Tsuna, who was crying? Lifting his hand up, he pulled back a bit, which Tsuna thought that he had made the other uncomfortable, which is a bit true, but it wasn’t horrible. It just took some getting used to on Chikusa’s end.

Chikusa brought his hand down gently on the boy’s spiked and fluffy hair, gently stroking it by lifting his hand and then running it through brunette locks. He let his nails graze the scalp a few times, enjoying the sounds of soft sighs escaping Tsuna’s lips instead of harsh sobs. 

“Stupid Kaki-pi, getting all the fun,” Ken grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Chikusa froze, forgetting that his boyfriend was also with them. Looking over, he jerked his head to the side to motion Ken to join the pair. Once Ken was there, Chikusa released his grip on the boy and pushed him into Ken’s arms. There. Ken will be able to handle him better, right? 

Tsuna felt a shift, then found himself in a new pair of arms. Ken’s arms wrapped around him possessively, one arm snaking around his waist, and another one reaching up to the smaller’s hair, copying Chikusa’s previous actions. He stopped for a moment, reaching up to grab one of his hair clips, before clipping it onto the Decimo’s bangs, enjoying the way that their scent intermingled. Hmm...if only Chikusa had something to give the boy...wait! He did! 

“Go get your extra yo-yo, kaki-pi. You’re giving it to the pyon.” Chikusa nodded in response and went off to find his lovely yo-yo. He saw Ken clip back Tsuna’s bangs, and immediately knew what the other was doing. Scenting was not something new to the boy, having had Ken done it to him countless times. He grabbed both a yo-yo and a beanie, striding back to the pair. He slipped the yo-yo into Tsuna’s hand, and placed the beanie on his head, positioning it just so around the lopsided earmuffs. He decided to slip the earmuffs off and unceremoniously throw them behind him. Ken grinned happily while burying his face into Chikusa’s neck. Sniffing and rubbing the expanse of smooth, and pale flesh of the taller boy. Tsuna looked up at the displays of affection, confused. 

He pushed away from Ken, and Chikusa since he was there as well, “what’s going on?” He questioned confused. "Last time I was here to visit Chrome, you completely ignored me. Now all of this?” He questioned while motioning to his head that held the beanie and the hair clip, and his hand wrapped around the yo-yo. 

The duo sighed in unison. “We like you,” they both explained at the same time. 

“Both of us,” Chikusa continued. “We like each other, too, but we also like you. We want you to be ours.” The boy explained bluntly. 

“Will you?” Ken supplied looking hopeful. He was smiling, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

Tsuna was flabbergasted, his mind reeling at a hundred miles per hour. Is this really happening? “You guys don’t care that...I’m a freak?”

They both let out humorless laughs. “Have you met us?” Chikusa quipped. 

“Okay, point taken. Though, seriously? I’m Dame-Tsuna, and I have always had a crush on you two, and figured that I couldn’t have one without the other and that it was never going to happen and I would have had to end up with Haru because she seemed like she was the only one to have feelings for me, and she doesn’t even know about my powers, or gift, or curse, whatever you want to call them, and then there’s the whole mafia business--”

“You’re rambling.” Chikusa intervened, “and yes, we are serious. We want you as ours, and ours only.”

“Sorry,” Tsuna apologized sheepishly.”I...I would like to do that...to be...yours. Both of yours.” Tsuna tugged at the hat on his head and reclipped the hairclip onto his bangs, sweeping them aside, and putting the yo-yo in a pocket of his, a smile on his face, and he was enveloped by two pairs of welcoming arms. 

Maybe, just maybe, these powers he had originally thought to be a curse, had really been a gift, allowing him to find love with the two people he had wished so dearly to love him back.


	2. Chapter 2

The night went by peacefully, surprisingly so. No interruptions had made themselves between the trio, and they all snuggled together on one of the beds in the corner. Tsuna was in the middle, Chikusa, being the tallest, was pressed up against Tsuna’s back, pressing him to his chest, and the blonde was curled up next to Tsuna, chest to chest. It was comfortable, and warm, and just felt so right. Chikusa was the first one to wake, his vision slightly blurred from not having his glasses on, but he could see the peaceful expressions on his two sleeping boyfriends, allowing himself a small smile. Ken had tucked Tsuna’s head under his chin, causing the boy to sleep on the other’s chest while Chikusa himself held him close. He wasn’t always one for physical contact, but he absolutely loved this. He also realized that Tsuna’s gloves had somehow been put back on his hands. The ravenette was confused. The boy had showed an impressive amount of control the night before. His thoughts were soon interrupted by said boy.

The brunette let out a small yawn, much like a cat’s before smacking his lips and opening his eyes ever so slowly. He hummed, content, with the current position he was in. This was even better than he had imagined it would be. He had both of them, and both of them had him. The only issue now, well, there was more than a few issues to deal with. Reborn probably wants to murder him, and will want to even more when he finds out about his unconventional relationship. His guardians were going to flip out; his father, his mother, Haru...Kyoko would probably be okay with it, seeing as she has no knowledge of any fights that had occurred. Maybe she would find it adorable and support him? He groaned slightly, causing Chikusa to look at him concerned, then lean down a bit to peck the boy on the cheek.

Tsuna blushed slightly and hid his face into Ken’s chest, mumbling something that the other failed to hear. The sudden movement had caused the blonde haired male to finally awaken. “Gaaahh,” he groaned, “the sun, it _burns_ ,” he bemoaned dramatically.

“Ken, there’s no sun shining on you,” Chikusa deadpanned. Ken opened one of his eyes, looking slightly embarrassed. Ken, being Ken, stuck out his tongue at the other boy in childish retort. Tsuna giggled from his hiding spot on Ken’s chest, observing the exchange.

“Shut it, Kaki-pi,” Ken snapped, but in a teasing way. “We should really invest in some more blankets, it was really cold last night.” Tsuna let out an awkward laugh.

“Aha, you see, that may have been my fault...” he began to explain.Chikusa rose an eyebrow in a perfect arch. Damn, the boy was so much like a porcelain doll. Sleek black locks, pale, porcelain skin, striking eyes and a perfect, all too proportioned and symmetrical face, save for the barcode underneath one of his eyes. “On my way over here I may or may not have caused a blizzard.”

“What?!” Ken yelled into Tsuna’s ear, much to his dismay to his eardrum’s health. “Why?!”

“I didn’t want Yamamoto nor Gokudera-kun following me. Or Reborn. Who will probably want to poke and prod at me.” Tsuna heard Ken growl at the end: low, dangerous and protective. Chikusa also tightened his hold on the boy cuddled into his chest.

“That won’t happen,” Chikusa told the boy, and Ken nodded his affirmation to the statement. You wouldn’t think that the pair of Kokuyo students were very affectionate, or even that they enjoyed human interaction, but they longed for it; craved it. They wanted someone to love them for all of their flaws and insecurities and weak points, and for their past. Someone who wouldn’t judge them in the slightest. They both believed that they finally found that in the petite mafia boss. They wanted a connection with someone, not just on a physical level, but on an emotional and mental one as well.

A silence fell across the three, each one deep in thought. Although, at least now they realized that they weren’t going to be alone in whatever they chose to do.

“I need to explain things to Reborn,” Tsuna finally spoke.

“Then we’re coming with you,” supplied Ken.

Tsuna's immediate response was a no. They questioned him as to why. “Because,” he began, “I don’t want you two getting hurt!” He yelled. “Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are bound to be there waiting for me, Reborn is going to want to examine me somehow, and mama...mama is probably going to be crying. She must think that I’m going to be taken away.” He sighed.

Skinny arms tightened around him. “Not happening.” Chikusa hissed. Tsuna finally relented after a couple more moments of arguing. It was a battle that he would lose in the long run, and figured that having the duo there would given him moral support. Besides.

The more witnesses, the better.

When they finally had decided to get up from their warm entangled embrace, it was probably around noon. Tsuna allowed the snow to lighten in hopes of slightly warmer temperatures. The threesome slowly got their bearings, not wanting to burst the perfect little bubble they seem to have created. During his slumber, Tsuna seemed to have knocked off the hairclip and beanie, which caused Ken and Chikusa to find the gifts and place them both back on the boy. Tsuna blushed, Ken smiled widely and Chikusa gave a half-smile. In turn, Tsuna gave Ken his earmuffs and Chikusa, his scarf. They almost argued with him, saying that he would get cold and then sick, but one look from the brunette and their hearts melted. They took the items with glee; Ken was absolutely ecstatic. They finished eventually, dreading the possible horrible outcomes. The group was quiet during the walk to Tsuna’s house, all that was heard was the howling wind. Tsuna, walking in the middle, he seems to be in that position a lot, gripped the other male’s hands tightly: Chikusa on his left and Ken on his right. The arrived at the brunette’s home, and as soon as Tsuna took a breath to brace himself, his mother ran out of the house, hysterical.

“Tsu-kun?! Tsuna! Where have you been? You worried mama to death! I saw what had happened, I was so worried, Tsu-kun.” His mother ripped him from the other two males, and they let her, knowing that the female was quite concerned. Nana checked the small brunette over countless times, checking for anything that was out of place and found nothing. Well, nothing but the new hat, hairclip, and yo-yos. That’s when she finally realized the two teens standing behind her son, shuffling awkwardly. They were wearing Tsuna’s earmuffs and scarf. She wondered curiously who exactly these boys were and what they were to her son; she had never seen them before.

Nana shivered, upon seeing her son’s arrival she had run out of the house without her coat or winter boots. Tsuna began to usher her inside, not wanting his dear mother to get sick once again. While pushing her towards the door, he murmured in her ear: “Where’s Reborn?” He asked, glancing around for the tutor from hell. She shook her head. Tsuna understood the gesture and took it as that she didn’t know where the hitman went. They reached the door within a few seconds, opening it and feeling a gust of warm air flow out of the house; Tsuna looked back to make sure the ravenette and the blonde were following him, but they weren’t. They seemed frozen on the spot at the gate entrance.

“Ken! Chikusa! Come inside,” he warmly ordered his love’s. “You’re going to get sick!” He called out, and the two uncertainly began to walk towards the open door. Tsuna rolled his eyes and in a softer voice he hushed the fears that were running rampant in their minds’. “It’s okay, no one is going to hurt you and mama is going to love you.” He smiled, trying to convince them with words of comfort and a smile. He was surprised it worked, as their strides, perfectly in synch mind you, became more confident, and they walked in the door. Tsuna beamed.

“Tsu-kun, do you and your friend’s want hot chocolate?” Nana had called out, somehow she seemed to have snuck away from her boy and teleported into the kitchen. Tsuna turned to the boys, the question on the tip of his tongue, but Ken answered for all three of them.

“Chocolate! Yeah!” He cheered.

Chikusa sighed, “sorry for intruding,” he muttered, hoping to make up for his counterpart’s lack of manners. Tsuna laughed, hugging them both individually, then grabbing their hands and lead them into the kitchen, only for his mother to turn around, three mugs of hot cocoa delicately balanced in her grip. She took a glance at the interlocked hands and smiled. Her son had found somebody? Two somebody’s, apparently.

“You three are so cute together!” She finally cooed as the drinks were placed in front of each boy, Tsuna being the first one to greedily gulp down the scalding liquid. Once he heard his mother, the hot chocolate flew of his nose, and tried to stop himself from choking.

“Mama!” He yelled incredulously.

“Yes, dear?” She responded calmly. “Did I say something?”

Tsuna sputtered, Ken howled with laughter, and Chikusa brought his hand up to his mouth to hide the wide grin that was forming. This was going better than expected. Ignoring whatever answer that her son tried to stutter out, Nana turned around and began to prepare some tea for herself, humming lightly. “Do...do they know?” She questioned her son, unable to hold back the question for much longer.

Tsuna sighed, “yeah, they know, and they’re okay with it,” he smiled crookedly. Nana smiled widely, even though her back was turned to the group. Tsuna found people that knew the real him and accepted him.

She wondered if they knew he was going to be the next head of the most powerful mafia...hmm...her son didn’t know that she knew... “Do they know about Vongola?” At this, Tsuna bean to freak out.

“Wha-? Mama! How? What? -but Dad! And Reborn! You can’t just drop all of this on me! How long have you known?” He cried. “And you let the freeloaders stay!”

She rolled her eyes, turning to her son. “You really think I’m that oblivious to seeing my house be nearly destroyed every other day?” She raised an eyebrow. Ken sniggered, and Tsuna shot him a glare, which in reality was pretty much a pout. “I figure from how, I don’t even know their names--”

“Ken.”

“Chikusa.”

“How Ken and Chikusa didn’t end up running out of the house, terrified for their lives upon hearing the name ‘Vongola’, that they already knew.” She chirped. “Speaking of destroying property...” she looked out the window of the house. “I do believe that Gokudera-kun is coming this way.”

Tsuna paled. God damnit, why couldn’t Gokudera just stay put somewhere other than Tsuna’s house? His friend could be quite annoying and inconvenient at times. “Gah!” He turned to Ken and Chikusa, flailing his arms widely. “You need to hide! Go! My room is upstairs. Move! Now!” He ordered while pulling the two off of their chairs and pushing them up the stairs. They had just disappeared from Tsuna’s sight as the door opened.

“Sorry for intrud--Tenth!” He began solemnly, but then cried out in joy upon seeing his beloved boss. Gokudera tackled the boy to the ground with a hug. If one was to listen carefully, they would hear a low growl resonating through the second floor. Chikusa elbowed his partner in order to shut him up. Ken glared at him, rubbing his side. In turn, Chikusa rolled his eyes and kissed the blonde teen as an apology.

“He’s touching what is ours!” He grumbled once Chiksa had let up and allowed the other to breathe.

“If you continue to talk, they will hear us,” responded the monotone boy.

Tsuna shot a glare up the stairs towards the pair that were hovering over the banister. They immediately quieted and ran into the nearest room.

“Gokudera-kun, would you mind getting off of me?” The boy questioned, squirming around uncomfortably. Gokudera became red as his Storm flame.

“S-sorry, Tenth!” He jumped up as if he had been burned, which, with the color of his face, Tsuna would have thought that the wind outside might have burned his friend’s pale cheeks. Gokudera, who was now shuffling awkwardly on his feet, offered a hand out for Tsuna to help him up. Tsuna ignored it and got up on his own. Needless to say, the Decimo was irked.

A loud crash was heard from the upper part of the house. The Storm Guardian assumed that his boss and friend was under attack, and threw him to the side as he began to run up the stairs.

“Gokudera! No! It’s probably the kids,” Tsuna lied through his teeth, but Gokudera was set on finding out whoever dared to harm his boss.

Imagine his surprise when he opened the door to Tsuna’s bedroom, only to find a beanie wearing boy hovering over a blonde male in his lovely Tenth’s bed. His mind soon supplied that the duo on the bed were none other than Ken and Chikusa: Mukuro’s henchmen (at least in his mind).

Tsuna ran up the stairs as carefully as he possibly could without falling back down to the bottom and took in the scene before him. It seems that Chikusa took the opportunity to quiet Ken by making out with the boy. This was going to end badly, it seemed; Gokudera was already fuming, two sticks of dynamite already in hand.

“You!” He shook with rage. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” He lit the dynamite, which Tsuna immediately put out by running his hand through the air which coated the bombs in a sheet of ice. Chikusa and Ken shared a look.

“We came here with Tsuna,” Chikusa explained calmly, sitting up so that he was no longer on top of Ken. Gokudera was shaking, unable to comprehend the situation.

“Tenth wouldn’t associate himself with you bastards! With...with you _freaks_!” He screeched. The two Kokuyo students flinched at the accusation because that hit way too close to how they felt. Tsuna couldn’t believe that Gokudera, his friend, self-proclaimed right-hand man, had sunken so low.

“ _Gokudera!_ ” He screamed, completely leaving off any formalities. His friend didn’t deserve them at the moment. Said friend whipped around at the harsh tone his name was called. “Get out of my house; I can’t believe you just said that.” Tsuna shook his head in disappointment.

The Storm Guardian stared, dumbfounded. “Wha-but what did I even do? I spoke the truth!”

“I said leave,” the Decimo stated with resolve while brushing past the silver-haired teen to get to the frowning pair. He enveloped them in a hug, cooing words of love in an attempt to calm their worries and hush their inner demons.

“Wha...” Gokudera was utterly confused at the display of affection shared betwixt the three teens. Tsuna leaned up, kissing both teens on the forehead.

“If Gokudera-kun hadn’t noticed yet, we are all in a relationship. Us three _freaks_ ,” he all but spat towards the other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this shit for nothing filler chapter. Should I even continue this story?

Gokudera left the house, shaking his head in confusion. What the fuck had just happened in there? He passed by the Sasagawa household, and glanced to his side when he heard a soft click. There was an oh-too-familiar sight of an indigo hairdo that resembled a pineapple.

“Oi!” He called out to her, “what’s the meaning of Tenth being in a...in a...in a _relationship_ with those two bastards?” He yelled. She stiffened, tensing up but still trying to stand tall. Kyoko and Haru told her not to let any of the boys bully her. She clutched her trident with both hands tightly.

She didn’t even know what the Storm Guardian was going on about; she had been at Kyoko’s for the past day due to the blizzard. She merely ignored him and walked down the small pathway to the gate that separated the house property and the sidewalk. Calmly, she opened the gate, and walked through it, only to be slammed into a wall by Gokudera. She squeaked. What was she going to do? She could ask Mukuro-sama for help, but she wanted to prove to the male that she was just as good as him. Even while pressed against a wall, Gokudera’s forearm at her throat, she was able to slam her trident onto the ground. The first thing that came to her mind was the silverette’s aversion to his sister, Bianchi.

Conjuring up an illusion of the boy’s half-sister, she would hope for him to bend over in sickness, allowing her to get away. However, upon being in a life-threatening situation (since her breathing was being cut off), Mukuro tends to leap forth and protect her. That, in fact, is exactly what he did. In a poof of smoke, the petite and way too skinny girl disappeared leaving an irritated male illusionist in her wake. Mukuro frowned. What was going on? He took in the scene before him. Gokudera’s arm was pressed heavily against his chest and the angry look on the bomber was obvious.

“Oya? What’s this? Trying to force my dear Chrome into something? Hm?” The heterochromatic eyes narrowed, not amused. Gokudera snarled, drawing back a fist and striking Mukuro on the cheek. The male barely flinched. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doping with Tenth? If this is some sort of ploy to get close to him, then just know it’s not going to end well. For you, of course,” he hissed. “Sending your henchmen to infiltrate and play with Tenth’s emotions; I can’t believe you would sink that low.”

“Kufufu,” Mukuro began to laugh to himself. “So they finally did it, huh? Took them long enough, the idiots.” The Mist Guardian pushed off the Storm, causing him to stumble backwards before yelling out towards Mukuro who began to walk away. 

“I don’t know why the fuck you would go through so much trouble to cause illusions of Tenth having control over winter weather, either!” He declared. “It has no benefit to you!”

Mukuro paused, turning his head to look over his shoulder, “oh?” He questioned while quirking an eyebrow. “Well that is certainly an interesting development.” That was all that was said before the indigo haired teen waved his trident, disappearing into mist, his trademark laugh dispersing into the air. Gokudera gripped at his hair in frustration. What was going on?!

Meanwhile, back at the Sawada household, a huddled mass of bodies cuddled together on the bed in Tsuna’s room. Tsuna was lazily swirling bits of snow around the the middle of the room, the other two boys watching in awe and amazement. Though they won’t admit it, they felt a sting of some unknown emotion. Tsuna had been born like this; Tsuna could be considered normal. Chikusa and Ken were made to be what they were. They shook the thought from their minds’ as quickly as it was able to intrude into their peaceful thoughts; it was a hot poker that had melted through the barricade of ice Tsuna had put up between their worries and their conscious.  Metaphorically, of course. Tsuna created a large snowflake in the middle of the room, then soon it had exploded into smaller forms, melting and leaving no trace between being in the large structure to the tiny droplets that fell from it.

“We should probably be leaving soon,” Chikusa sighed. He had caught a glimpse of the digital clock on the brunette’s desk and it was getting late. Tsuna pouted, he didn’t want them to leave. He thought quickly.

“Okay,” Tsuna stated simply, getting up, grabbing a small bag and throwing in a school uniform, some undergarments, and a small phone. “I’m ready whenever you are,” the Decimo shrugged. Ken and Chikusa shared a look. “What?” Tsuna questioned. They both looked at him, their faces twisted into a way that said ‘what are you talking about?’ “Surely you don’t expect me to leave you when I don’t have to. You signed up for a clingy, clumsy, no-good, weird, brunette, boyfriend,” he explained. Ken rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“How do you expect to get to class tomorrow?” Chikusa deadpanned.

“I’ll...walk,” he responded, but even then he knew that the notion was ridiculous. Ken scoffed, and Chikusa sent him a glare.

“You’re not walking alone.”

“Who said I was going to be alone?”

“Tch.”

Tsuna stood defiantly, arms crossed, and face set in a scowl, but it was more of a pout.”If I’m not going with you, then you’re not leaving!” He huffed.

“I see no problem with that,” Ken decided to put himself into the discussion. From atop of the bed, he had propped himself up with his elbows, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Kaki-pi.” he whined out, “don’t argue with him, we’ll just stay.” He decided, dropping himself to the mattress and burying his head in the sheets. “Don’t know what you’re thinking, I wasn’t going anywhere, idiots.” He muttered into the sheets.

Chikusa sighed, though Tsuna grinned. “Mama!” He called down the hall and stairs to wherever his mother may be on the first floor. “Can Ken and Chikusa move into my room?” He yelled bravely. His two counterparts were taken aback at the notion, but they didn’t dislike it.

A disapproving tone floated up the stairs and into the room. “They planned on leaving?” She tsked slightly, even though the boys could not hear her. “The guest room can be Chrome’s new room; we’re not leaving her homeless,” Nana declared. The three teens gaped, and Nana, having this motherly intuition knew what they were doing. “I have my sources,” she yelled out between loud giggles.

That’s when Tsuna felt the unease in his stomach. He gasped, the familiar feeling was only something he associated with one person: Mukuro.

“Mukuro!” He shouted while racing out of the room.   
  
“Mukuro-sama?” The two teens left in the room chorused before following their brunette boyfriend at a less rushed pace.

“Kufufu, my, oh, my, Tsunayoshi-kun, it only took you long enough,” Mukuro taunted once Tsuna had entered the kitchen on the first floor. Tsuna panted, out of breath due to his short sprint.

“Get...” he panted, “away from her!” Tsuna didn’t trust Mukuro in the slightest, especially not when he was around his mother. Mukuro grimaced at the memory of trying to possess the boy’s mother.

_“Kufufu, Sawada Nana, you will be a valuable tool,” Mukuro chuckled. He had broken into the house early that evening after he saw the teen leave with that baby. Nana was washing dishes, humming to a song when she heard the escaped convict enter her home. Nana continued to have her back to him, ignoring him. “Oya, oya, at least have the gall to appear scared. It ruins my ego.”_

_“Rokudo Mukuro, escaped convict from Vindice; slaughtered the famiglia that took him in and conducted numerous tests on you. Why would I be scared when you’re just a scared little boy who is trying to get revenge on those who wronged him? What do I have to be afraid of?” She shut off the water, sighing, and turned to the Kokuyo teen. “you came here in an attempt to use me. Don’t be fooled, Rokudo Mukuro, I am much stronger than I appear.”_

_Mukuro, shocked, was unable to say anything as Nana led him out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Since then, he has had a respect for the woman._

Nana smiled kindly, her eyes held knowledge that Tsuna hadn’t seen before. Oh god, his mother really was a mafia wife. Mukuro shuffled awkwardly, remembering that day. “Mukuro-kun, is something wrong?” Nana asked sweetly, a fake smile plastered on her face.

“Of course not, Sawada-san. If you excuse me, I need to talk to Ken and Chikusa.” He muttered before leaving the kitchen and pulling the two boys along with him into the living room.

“He’s absolutely terrified of you. Mama, what did you do?” Tsuna questioned his mother who bustled around the kitchen, preparing dinner for the household.

“...if you hurt her son, she will end you!” Tsuna heard Mukuro yell from the other room. He winced. What had his mother done to Mukuro? He shook his head, laughing lightly. Whatever it was, kept her safe from Mukuro possessing her; one less thing to worry about, he supposed.


	4. Chapter 4

After hearing that shout, Mukuro walked back into the kitchen, his two friends following behind him. They looked confused as they carefully eyed Nana who smiled at them with a secret hidden in her eyes. They gulped simultaneously. Tsuna smiled. Everything was going right for once in his life.  

That’s when the door opened and chaos erupted.

“Dame-Tsuna, we need to tal--what, why are the Kokuyo students here?” Reborn asked, confused for

"Hiiee! Reborn!" Tsuna screeched, running to hide around his mother as two of students in questioned jumped at the intrusion, reaching out towards the small brunette to protect him. Mukuro was also gone, leaving a bleary-eyed Chrome in his place. Nana frowned in distaste. Reborn had bullied her son for far too long. It was time to do something about it and quit playing oblivious.

"They're living here now," she casually let out. Reborn's cold, calculating obsidian eyes turned towards the woman.

"Why?" The baby demanded an answer to his question.

Nana smiled sweetly. "why, because they love my Tsu-kun!” She chirped. Ken's, Chikusa's, and Tsuna's eyes all widened.

"Mama! No!" Tsuna yelled coming out from behind his mother.

Reborn's icy glare met Tsuna's warm, honey colored eyes. Tsuna was sure that if Reborn had his powers, that he would be frozen where he stood at that moment. Reborn had Leon morph into a gun, aiming it at the two boys. He would eliminate the pair. The next Vongola boss did not need to be in a polyamorous relationship; a gay polyamorous relationship at that. Just as Reborn was about to click the trigger, Tsuna had thrown himself in front of his boyfriends. The hitman's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. He had pulled the trigger.

Tsuna's back was to the Arcobaleno; the bullet had ripped through his back, puncturing a lung and barely missing his heart. Tsuna gasped as he felt the sting of a gunshot. He fell forward into Ken's arms, who was now snarling like a mad man, gasping for breath. The young Decimo couldn't breathe; he couldn't tell if it was due to panic setting in, or the fact that his lung was busted. Probably some combination of both. He smiled slightly: if he died, at least he saved Ken and Chikusa. He heard his mother screaming at Reborn in the background about how Timoteo was going to hear about how he shot the next Vongola leader, that was before she turned her attention to the blood pooling on the side of her only son.

"Tsuna, don't you dare fall asleep on us!" She cried as she rushed over to her fallen son. She turned and glared at the hitman, who stood in shock. "Don't just stand there like an idiot, Reborn! Call an ambulance, and Shamal!" Reborn blinked a few times before pulling out a sleek cellphone. He dialed a number, which the rest of the group assumed was the emergency line, barking a few directions into the phone before disconnecting and dialing another number. This time it was Shamal and Reborn was not going to take no for an answer.

"Shamal, I don't have time for this "I only treat women" nonsense. Tsuna was shot. Get your perverted ass over to Japan as soon as possible. Oh, you're in China? Even better. See you in a few hours." With that the phone was slipped back into his pocket.

Black, obsidian eyes stared at the scene before him. Nana was hunched over her son, sobbing and yelling at Tsuna to stay awake. He heard the sounds of an ambulance coming closer and closer to the house. There were two males glaring at him, one snarling with the other holding him back with a cold stare on his face. The hitman’s eyes glanced at his student. Frost began to spread from his body, covering the floor not only in blood, but also in ice.

The paramedics opened the door to the small home, barging in with medical bags and a stretcher. Ah, it seems the ambulance had arrived. They moved Nana aside as gently as they could before they started their work on the brunette teen. “He’s got a punctured lung!” One of them cried. 

“Is he breathing?” Asked another one.

“Yeah, hand me the occlusive bandage, I got to put one on. Record the fact that I’m pulling back a flap so that he doesn’t go into cardiac arrest by not being able to breathe.”

“Got it!” One of the medics tossed over the bandage and quickly wrote down what was done. “C’mon, we need to get him to the hospital,” they continued.

Reborn scoffed. They completely ignored the fact that there was ice branching out from where the boy had laid. Maybe they chose to ignore it in favor of saving the boy’s life. Act first, ask questions later. The baby hitman shrugged. The medics carried Tsuna out on a stretcher, Chikusa and Ken following closely behind.

“Only family can ride in the ambulance.” One of the medics stopped the pair, only allowing Nana through.

“They are family.” She replied briskly, walking back to grab the boy’s wrist and drag them towards the wailing vehicle.


End file.
